


Face Your Demons

by SedatedPrincess1215



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mentions of Rape, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedatedPrincess1215/pseuds/SedatedPrincess1215
Summary: You were just an average twenth year old girl, well as average as a twenty year old can get. Except for one thing... You are a model! A very famous one at that, you are featured on billboards and big name magazines. You could say your life is going pretty good... But that was all about to change on one horrible night where your family is tragically killed and you meet two FBI agents who aren't exactly who they say they are and take you under their wings.(I suck at descriptions. But I hope you all enjoy this! Also I'd like to mention that I originally wrote this with my own name and my own personal appearance so if I miss some things in the story that I forgot to change then you know why)UNFINISHED AND DISCONTINUED!!!!sorry guys I've had serious writers block and I've gone a whole year since I last updated this story and I'm still suffering from writers block...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N- Your name  
> F/N- First name  
> L/N- Last name  
> Y/H- Your height  
> S/N- Stage Name  
> Y/N/N- Your nickname  
> H/L/C- Hair length and color  
> E/C- Eye color

Pain. Agony. Torture

All those things are something someone should never have to endure. Unfortunately for me... I didn't get that lucky. I'm getting too far ahead of myself so let's start from the beginning.

_One year ago_

_My life was pretty much laid out for me, I had a very loving family, good friends, and a great job. When I was eighteen I was offered to become a model, I never considered that as a possibility before but after checking everything out first I realized I found my calling and that's what I was going to do. I had my doubts though, I didn't exactly have a models body. They were usually always skinny, no breasts, no ass and were very tall. I didn't think I fit the bill since I was very curvy, I wasn't chubby or anything but I did have a pretty big ass and large breasts, and my height wasn't model material since I was only (Y/H) but I was assured that I had the perfect face for it so I tried it out. I was very happy with my decision but I didn't think I would blow up as much as I did. Within a month of me being a model I had become extremely popular and famous, people would stare at me even more than they did before, people wanted pictures all the time and it just became overwhelming but I still loved it. I traveled a lot because of it, I've been almost everywhere and I think that's what really made me blow up since I was featured on billboards and top brand magazines. I was never aloud to use my real name for modeling since it could become too dangerous and people could find out too much personal information so I was given my stage name (S/N), but to everyone that knew me before I was a model I was known as (F/N) (L/N)._

_It was my birthday I was turning twenty and it was a day I would never forget for the rest of my life and a day I would despise forever. I was on my way back to my parents house from the grocery store after picking up a few items my mom requested, I didn't mind. She always did so much for me so when it came to something like this I didn't have a reason to say no. I didn't live at home anymore, I had a house just a few blocks down from their house and I would go over there quite often to visit and on my birthday I always went back home to spend time with them. My mom told me to make sure I didn't come back until after noon, she told me she had a birthday surprise for me and it wouldn't be ready until after noon. So I made sure to take my time getting back home and when I was close it was one in the afternoon. I was close to home and that's when I saw it... Police officers and ambulances surrounding my house and caution tape blocking off the yard._

_I walked towards a police officer panic written all over my face, "Excuse me... Officer... Murphy? Are my parents and siblings okay? Did something happen?" I asked thinking maybe my big brother or sister tripped and fell down the stairs or something like that. They were just as clumsy as I was so I wouldn't be surprised, the officer looked at me with realization on his face and then it's wiped away with sympathy. He opens his mouth to speak but before he could that's when they started coming out of the house... Body bags. Not just one or two but 7, I stood there my face pure white and I drop the bags. "No... Oh god no! Mom! Dad!" I scream and try running towards them but the police officer holds me back. "NOOOOOOO!!!" I scream as tears run down my cheeks and I collapse on the ground the officer still holding me as I stare at the body bags with pure horror. Everyone... Even the neighbors look at me with sympathy. Everything after that was just a complete blur, I was asked questions. I was asked if anyone had a grudge against my family or me that's when I learned that my family and my best friend were slaughtered, their hearts were ripped out of their bodies and all of them had long deep cuts covering their bodies. They almost deemed it as an animal attack if it wasn't for the fact that it happened in doors and there was no forced entry that seemed like it was from an animal. It was all too much, I knew I needed to answer the questions but I just wanted to be left alone. I lost my mom, dad, brother, sister, grandma, grandpa and best friend all in one day. I just wanted to be alone._

_After what seemed like forever I was finally left alone, I was told they would come back after a few days so I had time to mourn. I went back home and cried for hours on end it seemed like that was all I could do but could you blame me? You would do the same if you were in my shoes._

_A week after that horrible day I was being left alone for a while so I could have time to myself but I had a knock on my door and I had a feeling I knew what it was about. I was pretty annoyed by it since I didn't want to answer anymore questions but I couldn't keep the annoyance within me for very long since I was too tired. I opened it just a tiny bit, enough to see who was there and I was greeted by two of the most attractive men I've ever seen in my life. If it wasn't for the fact that my family were murdered I probably would've hit on them hardcore. The shorter man with short blondish hair and green eyes pulled something out of his pocket and the taller male followed suit, "Excuse me Miss (L/N)? I'm Agent Smith and this is my partner Agent Lee..." he gestured to the taller man with long brown hair and hazel eyes. "We'd like to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you..." he finished and I sighed, "Can we do this another time please? I've answered so many questions already and I'm tired..." I said just wanting them to say yes so I could close the door and go sleep some more, the taller man spoke this time, "We will make it quick I promise... Just a few questions and we will be out of your hair" Agent Lee said with a very gentle smile, I hesitated for a moment before sighing. "Alright..." I said and opened the door all the way and both men stared at me with disbelief on their faces. 'Great they know who I am...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Deans POV (Continued)_ **

_"Alright so get this... Last week there was a family slaughtered in their home with their hearts ripped out of their chest. They are saying it might've been an animal attack but there were no windows or doors broken for it to be an animal it also happened during the day time which is odd. There was only one person in the family that survived because she wasn't there at the time" Sam told me as I pulled two beers out of the fridge and sat one down in front of him._

_He gave a small nod of thanks and I sat down in front of him popping the cap off and tacking a swig, "So it can't be a werewolf. They can't attack during the day time."_

_Sam took a swig of his beer and leaned back in his chair. "Guess we'll figure out what it is once we get more information... We'll check out the bodies first, then speak to some of the locals, talk to some of the officers that were there that day and go and talk to the surviver"_

_"Alright we leave in an hour..." I said and we both agreed and went our separate ways to pack._

_We found ourselves standing face to face with the one and only (S/N)! Oh god she is my favorite model! I mean she's gorgeous! And her body is smokin hot! I can't count how many times I've- "Are you guys going to come in or just stand there?" She asked pulling me away from my thoughts, I look over at Sam and see he had the same look I probably had on my face._

_"Do you kind if I take a look around while my partner asks you some questions?" I ask and she hesitates before nodding, "I guess if it helps..." I thanked her and made my way around the house while Sam talked to her._

_I walked around her very large apartment making sure to take a close look at everything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I made my way upstairs seeing if maybe there was anything there._

_I walked into a room that was obviously her room but I didn't expect the decor. Rock posters lined up the walls, a nice stereo system with a bunch of rock CDs around it, it looked like a room for a teenage metal head. And that just made her even more awesome in my book! Not only did she have the looks but she also had a great taste in music and everything! Man I really got to bang with this chick._

_I shook my head from those thoughts when I noticed the faint smell of sulfur, I walked over to the window and saw a pile of yellow powder, I clicked my tongue and left the room to join Sam and (Y/N). We are definitely going to need to keep an eye on her._

_Sam POV_

_I watched as Dean walked away and hoped he wouldn't steal a pair of her panties while he was looking around, that would be a new low for him but I wouldn't put it past him._

_I smiled softly (Y/N) as she led me to the living room, "So you're (S/N) correct?" I asked still not knowing if it was really her but how can you mistake someone as gorgeous as her for anyone else?_

_She nodded with a sigh, "Yes I am, but please refrain from telling anyone else this. I rather not have perverts coming to my house... If you can do that I'd appreciate it" she smiled softly, her voice sounded like peer bliss and honey. But of course there was the hint of sadness in her voice._

_"We're very sorry for your loss... Can you tell us where you were when all of this took place?" I asked and she sighed softly, I could tell she was trying so hard to hold back tears and I praised her for being so strong._

_My POV_

_"I was at the grocery store to get some things my mother told me she needed. It was my birthday and I always go there for my birthday to spend time with them, I was told by my mother to not come back until after noon. Something about a surprise and she didn't want me ruining it... So I didn't. I stayed at the grocery store until about one I believe and went back home and I saw all the police there... I later found out that the surprise was my best friend was flying in from Paris and my grandparents were flying in from Japan just for my birthday..." I said taking a deep breathe as I felt the tears about to spill from my eyes but I pushed them back._

_"Did you notice anything strange that day? Like noises, smells stuff like that" I looked at Agent Les confused but answer anyways, "No I don't think so..." I tried to refresh my memory but then I remember the awful smell coming from the living room. I cross my arms under my breasts and look up at the ceiling as I tap my index finger on my chin, "Actually there was something but it was most likely my brother..."  I looked back down at the man in front of me._

_"What did it smell like?"_

_"Like rotten eggs... Look I don't see what this has to do with finding the person that killed my family and best friend..." I was extremely confused at this point._

_"Every little detail helps... Even if they seem unimportant you never know it could help" he said with a small smile._

_'I doubt my brothers bowel problems will help find their killer...' I thought to myself._

_During this time the shorter man came back down and looked at his partner, it was like they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. The taller man stood up and handed me a card, I stood up and took it while looking over it, "If you remember anything else call us"_

_"Or if you feel uneasy or have a bad feeling about something call us okay?" The shorter man said and I nod walking them to the door. They leave without another word and I'm finally left alone again, the tears that I was holding back for so long finally come pouring out and I couldn't stop them_

_**Narrator POV** _

_Sam and Dean both get into the car after speaking with (S/N) or rather (Y/N), "So while I was looking around I went to her room and let me tell you dude... She's awesome! Dude she's like one of those teenagers that totally into rock! But she's of legal age so it's even more awesome!" Dean said getting all giddy._

_Same rolls his eyes, "Focus on the task at hand Dean... Did you find anything else and wipe the drool from your mouth"_

_Dean quickly reaches up to wipe it away but sees there's nothing there and glares at his brother "Bitch..."_

_"Jerk"_

_"Anyways I found by her window some sulfur... It may be safe to say they weren't after her family but really after her."_

_"She also said she smelled sulfur at her family's house before she left..." Sam said with a sigh._

_"Left? Where did she go?"_

_"She went shopping to get some things requested by her mom. It was her birthday and her mom didn't want her home right away because of a surprise for her birthday and her mom didn't want her to ruin it. Apparently her best friend flew back in from Paris and her grandparents flew back from Japan just for her birthday and they were going to be there to surprise her"_

_Deans face falls a bit, he didn't know why but he felt so bad for her. He wanted to go back and comfort her but he figured it was just because he wanted to earn some brownie points so he could get laid, "Man... Losing your parents, best friend and grandparents on your birthday? Dude that's got to suck..."_

_"Yeah... Well let's go back to the motel and see if we can find anything else out. We'll need to keep an eye on her as well make sure nothing happened" Sam said and Dean agreed making their way back to the motel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I kind of rushed this chapter as you can tell. It was like 4 in the morning while I was writing this and I was exhausted but I couldn't stop because if I did I would lose my train of thought so I apologize for this I'll try and make the next chapter better


	3. Chapter 3

_**My POV (Continued)** _

_I sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh, I thought back to the questions Agent Lee was asking me. "Those were some pretty odd questions... I've been drilled by so many people but never got asked questions like that" I shake my head to erase the thoughts before getting up._

_"I need to call my manager... He's probably worried sick.." I make my way up to my room. I slip out of my clothes and put on a black band tshirt that goes to the middle of my thigh before grabbing my phone, I decide to put the number the agents gave me into my phone just to be safe. I didn't think I would need it but it was better to be safe than sorry, I sit down at the end of my bed and get ready to call my manger when I felt something hit the back of my head and then everything went black._

_When I woke up I had a horrible pain in my head, I attempted to reach up to touch it but realized I was tied down on a chair. I struggled against the restraints as fear rose up in my body, "Ah! Kitten you're awake!" I froze at the voice coming from the bathroom, I looked towards it and saw a very familiar figure. It was a man about 5'11, dark brown hair accustomed with a bowl shaped hair cut which did not look good on him at all. He was very muscular but what I noticed the most was his eyes, they weren't normal. They were pure black! This man was one of the photographers that I worked with in one of the magazines I was featured in. The entire time he would harass me and snuck into my dressing room to try and feel up on me. I wasn't having it and he got mad and left, that was months ago and I haven't seen him until now! Why was he here? Why is he doing this? I better get answers because I'm not about to die for no apparent reason._

_"You know (Y/N)... If you would've just given in a couple of months ago your family would still be alive" he had a disgusting grin on his face as he said than and my face pales with realization._

_"Y-you killed them? You killed my family"_

_"Oh yes I did and let me tell you... Their_ _screams were the best part! I went there to get you but sadly you were gone so I took the liberty of killing them so my trip wasn't for nothing!" He laughed menacingly and I cringed. 'I have to call for help! But my phone... It's on the other side of the room...' I remembered Agent Smith telling me to call them if anything was wrong and for some reason. They were the only ones I wanted to call. I could call the police but honestly I didn't want to. I wanted to call them instead, like they had a better chance at taking this dude down._

_"And now... I'm going to take the time to kill you! After we have a little fun!" He laughed and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back kitten! I have grab some things downstairs that you're going to love! Don't go anywhere~"_

_I clicked my tongue as I watched him leave, "Not like I have a choice.." I waited until I knew he couldn't hear me and proceeded with my plan. "Siri! Call Agent Smith" I saw my phone light up and sighed in relief. So glad I decided to turn on that command thing where I didn't have to press the home button to talk to Siri._

_I sat up as much as I could until I saw one of them picked up the phone, I couldn't hear them but I knew they would be able to hear me. "It's (Y/N)! I need your help! Please! I'm at my house!" I heard running footsteps and I flinched a little when I saw the anger on his face._

_"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" He looked over at my phone and growled a terrifying growl that sent shivers down my spine. He ended the call and smashed my phone in his hand, I stared at him with horror. 'How is that even possible?! Is this dude the fucking hulk or superman or something?!'_

_He stomped towards me and grabbed me by the throat, I stared at him with fear, "You just called the Winchesters didn't you?!" I shook my head as tears spilled down my cheeks unable to answer him. "Don't lie to me!" He let go of my throat and punched me in the face. I was definitely going to haves bruise there._

_I whimpered in pain and shook in fear, "I-I didn't! I don't even know that name! Please I'm sorry just let me go" I begged as I was now a sobbing mess._

_"Oh no honey that's not going to happen... I'm gonna have extra fun with you now!" He said and laughed before going over to a tray with a bunch of knives and stuff on it, I stared in horror as his hands hovered over all of them trying to find the right one._

_"Hmm... Which one will cause the most pain and make you scream? Hmm... Enie, Meanie, Minie...YOU!" He grabbed a rather large kitchen knife and walked over to me, he raised the knife up and stabbed it in my leg. I screamed in pain and he laughed, "Oh your screams! I love them! More! I want to hear more! Just not so loud! Don't want your neighbors calling the cops and ruining our fun before those Winchesters get here" he growled at the name and a shiver ran up my spine and tears spilled down my cheeks. He put one of my scarfs into my mouth and tied it tightly behind my head and I coughed a little and then groaned. 'Oh god it's so tight I feel like the corners of my mouth are going to rip open'_

_"There... Much better~" a sinister smile graced his lips, a smile that stretched all the way up to his eyes. He pulled the knife out and repeatedly stabbed my leg over and over again. Screams erupted from my throat but were muffled by the gag, they were still pretty loud but not as loud as they were before. The scarf was definitely starting to cut into the corners of my mouth as I could now taste the blood in my mouth. 'Oh god I don't want to end up like Jeff The Killer!'_

_He eventually sighed in boredom and stood up, "Ugh that's getting boring. Let's move onto something else~ How's that sound (Y/N)?" I glared at him and screamed into the gag. He laughed and clapped his hands in amusement before giving me a thumbs up, "Glad you think so too!" He grabbed an ice pick off of the tray and walked behind me._

_My breathing got a bit heavier as fear erupted from my body even more, sobs escaped my lips as he placed the tip of the ice pick onto my shoulder blade gently. All the sobs and noises I was making came to a halt at the feeling of the ice pick on my back, "Now (Y/N) you know once I put this in... You won't be able to move your arm ever again!" He laughed hysterically and pulled his arm back._

_All his actions came to a halt when there was a loud bang from downstairs and a familiar voice called my name, I knew who it was and a sense of relief washed over me for some reason. The man clicked his tongue and grabbed a knife after setting down the ice pick, he held the knife to my neck and another sob escaped my lips._

_I heard running up the stairs and saw the two FBI agents come running in,'I'm saved!' I felt a sense of relief until I saw they only had knives. 'I'm doomed...'_

_"Well if it isn't Sam and Dean Winchester... Joined us just in time. You boys get front row seats to watch me kill her! I was hoping to do all of this on my own but having you guys here to watch just makes me want to drag this out even longer"_

_'Sam and Dean Winchester? Wait so they aren't FBI agents after all... I should've known. They asked too many odd questions for them to be real.'_

_"Not happening! Tell me though... Why her? What do you want from her?" Agent Lee... No Sam asks._

_"Have you seen her?! I mean she's gorgeous! Perfect for a little sex slave~ I came across her on one of her photoshoots, I thought she was going to be easy. You know I thought she would give in to letting me get my dick wet but instead she rejected me! I was so surprised and I knew right then and there that she was the one for me. The chosen one to be my sex slave~" he growled a little and reached down to grope my breast and bite my ear lobe._

_I cringed at him and I threw my head to the side to head butt him, he held his nose and pulled away nicking my neck with the knife in the process._

_That's when Sam and Dean jumped in, Sam ran after the man and tackled him to the ground, the man held his hand up and Sam flew back into the wall. He groaned and got back up rather quickly, Dean came over to me to see if I was okay, yet I noticed his eyes were on Sam the entire time "Are you alright?" He took the gag out of my mouth and I groaned. "I-I'm fine... Go help him" I said breathlessly. He hestitated for a moment before nodding and going to help his brother._

_I pull on the restraints a bit as I watched everything unfold in front of me, Dean quickly tackled the man to the ground but was thrown back just like Sam was, breaking a few picture frames in the process. Before the man could regain control he was restrained by Sam and Dean quickly got up and ran towards him jabbing his knife into the guys stomach._

_I stare wide eyed as the mans eyes and mouth glow orange and he screams, the next thing I know Dean is wiping off his knife as Sam dropped the man and they are both panting "Man that was easier than I thought! He was weak as hell!" Dean said and quickly went over to me to free me._

_"(Y/N) are you alright?" I nod and look down at my leg that was bleeding pretty badly. Sam cut the ropes that were restraining my wrists and I fell forward into Dean._

_"Woah there... You're alright." I took a few deep breathes before sitting up straight regaining my composure. "Yeah... I'm fine." I didn't know what else to say. I just witnessed a man get killed in front of me but he didn't die normally and he was incredibly strong and... Oh god I'm getting migraine._

_Sam looks at Dean and they silently communicate about something. Before Dean looks back at me, "We are going to take you to our motel and get you patched up..." I hesitate for a moment before nodding._

_"O-Okay... I have some questions for you as well" it seemed like they both knew what I was talking about as they nodded._

_I go to stand up but I almost immediately fall back down, luckily Dean was there to grab me and I could feel Sams arms behind me ready to catch me as well._

_Horror washed over my face as I finally noticed something... I couldn't feel my leg, at all. It was completely numb and the only thing I could feel was the gaping hole in my leg. I attempted to wiggle my toes but nothing happened, I looked at Sam and Dean as tears rolled down my cheeks. "My leg... I-I can't feel my leg" they looked at each other and then her._

_Sam walked over and kneeled in front of me next to Dean, he looked at my leg and where the hole was. "Wiggle your toes for me" I attempted to wiggle my toes and nothing happened. "(Y/N)... I need you to wiggle your toes for me so I can see how bad it is" tears rolled down my cheeks even more as a sob escaped my lips, "I am..." I could feel myself starting to lose consciousness from a mix of crying, loss of blood, and the migraine that was taking over my body._

_He looked up at me and frowned a bit, "Don't worry (Y/N) we'll call our friend he can help you... (Y/N)?" I fell forward as consciousness was drifting away from me, I felt myself being lifted up and heavy footsteps going down the stairs. I felt the cool night air hit my face and let the darkness consume me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I rushed this chapter as well... It seems like I can't write in peace until about midnight because of the kids that are in my house. They are all too loud and chaotic that I can't concentrate until about midnight. Leave some kudos for me and comment to let me know what you think of it!! Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short so I apologize in advance... I hope you guys are enjoying this. Give me some kudos if you like it and leave a comment on what you think please

**_My POV (Continued)_ **

_I felt warmth surround my body as I was pulled back into consciousness, I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I saw a man with ice blue eyes and a trench coat hovering over me. I noticed his fingers were on my forehead and I just stared at him completely oblivious to the world around me, I failed to notice Sam and Dean standing next to the bed staring down at me with worry written all over their faces. "Am I dead?" I asked softly, "I-I want to see my mom and dad... Are they here?" The man in front of me looked at me with a blank expression but I could sense of bit of something. Was that concern? Why was he concerned? Did my parents not want to see me? Were they mad at me because I was the reason they got killed?_

_The man with the icy blue stare pulled his hand away from my forehead and looked over to his right and my eyes followed his. I finally saw Sam and Dean and the look of sadness was more prominent now on their faces, more on Sams than Deans though."(Y/N) you're back at the motel with us... This is our friend Castiel. He's an angel and he fixed you up, you're not dead though. You're alive..." Dean told me and I looked at him shocked, "Angel?" The man nodded. "Yes..." I blinked at him not believing a single word he was saying._

_I finally noticed that I had feeling in my leg again, I looked down and wiggled my toes. My eyes widened in disbelief and I noticed the hole in my leg was gone, "W-What? But how?" I asked more to myself but the man known as Castiel spoke up, "I healed you" I looked up at him in disbelief. I didn't know what to say, I mean what could you say to something like that?_

_"Now... (Y/N) I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first we are going to tell you some things and then after that you can ask questions alright?" Sam said softly and I nodded sitting up to her in a better position._

_Why was I so calm about this? I should be freaking out right now and running away... But I'm not scared at all. Not in the slightest, I feel safe here. I mentally shook my head to erase my mind so I could listen to what they had to say._

_They proceeded to tell me about what they do, they told me the things that go bump in the night were all real. Ghosts, demons, witches and even angels. It took me by surprise but after what I just saw I had to believe them. "So that guy... He was a demon?" they both nodded, "And you guys hunt guys like that?" once again they nodded, "Along with other things that go bump in the night like the boogie man and Bloody Mary and shit like that?" They nodded again, it's like they were expecting me to freak out. To just start screaming that I was kidnapped but instead my answer surprised them._

_"Seems legit honestly. I mean I've always believed in that kind of stuff... Ghosts and stuff but never Demons. I used to actually have a friend when I was younger, everyone thought she was imaginary and I started to think so too until she told me about how she died. There was a car accident, she died along with her parents and her parents told her to find someone to be with so she wasn't alone until they came and got her. Eventually after a month she left and I never saw her again, turns out. During that time when she first showed up. About an hour before there was an accident right down the street from my home and a little girl and a man and women died. Anyways long story short I always believed in that stuff"_

_I blushed a bit realizing I was rambling a bit too much. I was nervous about what was going to happen, were they going to throw me out on the street or kill me? I didnt know and that scared me so bad. Dean and Sam looked at me as they listened to what I was saying, "So how did you find out about the car crash?" Dean asked and leaned back in his chair._

_"When I was about fourteen I was curious to know if she was actually imaginary or not. If she was really a ghost or if I was going insane, no one believed me either and no one would talk about the car crash. So when I was fourteen I went to the library and searched it up on the computer, car crashes during that year that included death and after a few hours of searching I found it and found out it was true" they looked at me in amazement before looking at each other having another silent conversation with each other. They looked back at me before standing up, "We'll be right back we need to talk" Sam said with a gentle smile. I nodded slightly at his words, I knew what this conversation was and I wasn't ready to know what the decision was._

_They came back into the room after about twenty minutes of talking and walked over to me, Sam sat down in front of me while Dean stood near the door. 'Oh no I know where this is going. He's the one that will throw me out if I don't comply with leaving' I thought to myself and sighed. Sam took a deep breathe before speaking, "(Y/N)... We know you've been through a lot in the past week and we can't ask you to come with us but... That is an option if you want to." Sam looked at me with puppy dog eyes._

_I was shocked by what I was just told, I was expecting to be told to get out and never speak of this again, but being asked to come with them was never anything that crossed my mind. I began to think about it, would leaving my life behind be a good idea? I mean I have my modeling career but what else do I have? My family is gone, I have nothing left for me there... Do I?_

_After thinking for several minutes I came up with a decision, "I'm going to come with you... I have nothing back home. I mean I have my modeling career but that's it... Nothing worth coming back to"_

_The brothers looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me, "Are you sure (Y/N)? If you want to leave you can... Live a normal life and put all of this behind you" Dean said a bit worried._

_A small smile graced my lips, "My life will never be normal again knowing what lurks in the shadows. On top of that... Everyone I loved is dead. I have nothing for me now... I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it"_

_They looked at me with a mix of worry, admiration and sympathy. Sam smiled softly and put his hand on my head, "If that's what you want to do then we will stick with you the entire way"_

_And this marks the beginning on my life with the Winchester brothers!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was so exhausted writing this... Like my original version of this wasn't good at all so I had to edit it to make it better. So I fought off sleep to rewrite this... Like I was struggling so much while writing this... The things I do for you guys


	5. Authors Update

So... I'm having some major writers block right now. When I originally wrote this I only got to chapter 4 before deciding to add it on here but now I have no idea what to write for chapter 5.

 

So I'm asking for some help from you guys. I have a main plot for this story and I want to slowly add up to it... I was thinking of doing little side stories before I get to the main idea so I'm asking you guys want you want to see for side stories. Maybe little hunts they go on, or maybe like holidays they celebrate or something like that. I'm just having troubles coming up with ideas for the next few chapters before the main plot for this story.

 

Also I want to know what you guys want for a ship. Should it be Dean x Reader or Sam x Reader? I want to know what you guys want to see in all of this... So please leave me some comments to let me know what you guys think and everything... I need help...


	6. Chapter 5

It has been about 5 months since I discovered that supernatural creatures do exist, it was a bit difficult to process but I'm doing alright for the most part... Okay I lied. I'm having a hard time adjusting but I'm slowly getting there, the boys expected me to run off on my first hunt. I thought about it, I thought about it for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to leave the men that saved my life and gave me a new one.

 They taught me how to hunt about two months after I started living with them in the bunker. I've never shot a gun before so feeling the weight of a gun in my hand for the first time was unsettling, especially when I shot it. I have no upper body strength in my arms so when I fired it, it came back and hit me in the nose. Luckily I didn't break it somehow but I did get a bad bloody nose, I didn't stop though. I wiped away the blood like a badass and said "A little blood never hurt anyone... Let's try again." The look they both gave me made my heart swell up with joy, the look of admiration and amazement. I could even sense Castiel, or Cassie as I call him looking at me with approval as well.

 After they taught me the basics of hunting we all sat down in the middle of the bunker in front of the table that looked like a map. They told me everything that happened over the years, their mom dying, their dad going loco trying to find the thing that killed her, the apocalypse, Lucifer (though despite what they told me. He didn't seem all that bad I mean yeah he's coco for Cocoa Puffs but he sounds funny! Leave it to me to think Lucifer was funny) they told me about how they both went to hell, how they all died quite a few times and came back, the King of Hell Crowley (they told me to keep my eyes peeled since he would make an appearance sooner or later... Definitely wasn't looking forward to that), and they told me about Bobby. The man that treated the boys like his own, he sounded like an amazing man and I wish I could've met him to tell him that he raised two fine boys but that would have to wait I guess. 

 Even though I knew the basics of hunting I didn't go on hunts, I aways stayed behind and did research which not gonna lie. I enjoyed that a lot, finding out new things that go bump in the night was fascinating! Sam and I would talk for hours about it all and Dean would always scoff and call us nerds, I'd come up with some witty comeback about how he gets information from sleeping with women. He'd smirk at me and say "Touché" and Sam would give me a high five. The boys have grown on me a lot and I was very grateful to them for everything that they did. Sam was like a big teddy bear that I could go to for anything, even just a hug when I needed one I knew he would be there since I've done it a few times when memories of my birthday came rolling back around. 

 During the first three months while I was sleeping I would have horrible... Horrible nightmares. Ones that would make me scream in the middle of the night and every time that happened the boys would burst into the room to help me calm down, it was never just Sam and not Dean and it was never Dean and not Sam. It was always both of them, one would sit on the bed with me while the other held my hand until I fell back asleep and they would leave and go back to their rooms knowing I was okay. The nightmares have stopped since then and I'm glad they did because I knew how badly the boys were losing sleep, I've also locked my door a few times to stop them from coming in so they would go back to bed but every time they would break the door down. In some ways I'm grateful and other ways I felt like a nuisance but they would always squash that feeling no matter how many times I would protest. They were truly something special.

 Today I was sitting in the library reading a book by myself, I've avoided any forms of television or social media because everything I saw was about me and how I went missing. It's been an open investigation for months, apparently my manager and some of the big name people from magazines that loved me refused to let them close the case until I was found. In ways I really hoped they would just close it and pronounce me dead, but in other ways I was happy and sad to know that they cared so much about me that they keep the case open. I felt bad for leaving like I did but I couldn't stick around, everything was gone. Everything... My modeling career meant nothing if I didn't have my family and best friend. 

 I was completely absorbed into my book when a loud voice in front of me startled out of my daze, I looked up wide eyed at Sam and Dean hovering over me with an amused look on their faces. "Jeez (Y/N) we've been calling your name and trying to get your attention for the past 3 minutes. Is that book really that good?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 I blushed and rubbed the nape of my neck, "Ah sorry... Yeah it's really good. Christian just found Leila in Ana's apartment and-" Dean cut me off with a groan and waved me off. "Please don't. I really don't want to know anything from Fifty Shades of Kinky... I like to discover that on my own terms" his smirk came back and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

 I put my index finger to my mouth and opened my mouth, I looked to the side and made a gagging noise. Sam laughed and leaned against the table, "Anyways (Y/N) we came over to tell you that we have to go on a hunt in the morning" I raised an eyebrow at him, I marked my page and set my book down. "Oh really? What's the hunt this time?" Dean walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass, "Vampires. Men keep going missing outside of a bar, all between the ages of 21 and 25. All have been seen with the same girl leaving the bar before they disappeared, there was a witness to one of the abductions and she said she was a women with extremely sharp and pointy teeth and made the dude drink blood from her wrist." Dean said and took a big swig from his glass. "Oh wow... Alright so do you need me to do any research?" I asked and Sam shook his head, "Already did that. There wasn't really much to do anyways since it was all self explanatory for the most part... So you can just relax here if you want or you can come with us" Sam said with a gentle smile. 

 I had been planning to do something for the boys and Cassie for a while now but never had the time do it, this could be my chance! I smiled at Sam and grabbed my book again to start reading, "I'll stay here. I'd like to clean up the bunker and not have you guys coming in behind me like a tornado" I spare Dean a glance hinting that I meant him with all the burger wrappers and stuff lying around. Dean just shrugs it off, he's heard me lecture him about it before but never really gave a damn. "Alright suit yourself... We'll be leaving early in the morning and we should be back after three days that is if everything goes well" I nodded and opened my book,"Can you take Cassie with you please? Last time I stayed here while you guys were on a hunt he popped in on me while I was changing and I rather you guys be safe than sorry" 

 Sam raised his eyebrow at me for a moment and I was afraid he knew what I was up to, it wasn't a lie. Cassie has done that quite a few times actually and it was always so awkward, he always acted so nonchalant about it to and that made it even more weird! But I wanted him busy so he couldn't pop in and see what I was doing for them. Sam finally nodded and pushed off the table, "Sure (Y/N) I'm going to shower and turn in for the night. I'll see you later" he ruffled my hair and left the library. Dean came over and ruffled my hair as well, "Be safe while we're gone since I know you won't be up when we leave" I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me before I could speak, "And we'll be careful too don't worry princess" I smiled and nodded. He walked away and drank the last of his whiskey before setting it down on a counter before leaving the library. 

 I sat there thinkinb about what I was going to do for them and how I was going to get everything perfect. I just hope they'll like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Fifth chapter up! Sorry it took me so long... Writers block :( I'm glad you guys are enjoying it though! Thank you all for being so patient with me as well! I'm hoping to have a chapter up every week or every other week... I hope I can live up to that though


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up in my little room in the bunker, no light shined through so I had no idea what time it was. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened, "Woah what?! I slept until noon?!" I blink at the clock for a moment. "Wow... I do feel great though" I mumbled to myself and sat up. 

I didn't go to sleep until about two in the morning last night, I was up just reading my book just dying to get it done. Sadly I wasn't able to finish it since I was falling asleep while reading and had to read the same page over and over again. I would've fell asleep in the library if it wasn't for Dean. 

He had gotten up to probably get some food since that's what he usually does when he's up in the middle of the night. Only reason I know this was because I woke up one night and went to her a glass of water, I found him in the kitchen digging into a pie I had made and was waiting to eat with the boys for dinner the next day. We ended up getting into a big fight, well it was more me yelling and him just standing there staring at me with no regret on his face. 

Anyways Dean had came into the library when he saw the light on, when he saw me he was surprised to see I was still awake... Well somewhat. "Hey princess... What are you doing still up? You look exhausted" I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes. "Oh hey... This book is just really really good and I'm almost done with it. I think... I think I've been reading the same page over and over again" I said and looked back to the book glaring at it. "It's either that or someone played a prank on me and put the same page on the rest of the book" I grumbled at the book.

I could sense him rolling his eyes at me without even looking at him, "Don't roll your eyes at me..." I looked up at him and saw him standing there blinking at me. "How did you even know I rolled my eyes?" He asked and I chuckled, "I may have been here for only a few months but I know you pretty well Dean Winchester" he looked amused and nodded. "If you say so (Y/N) (L/N) now get bed..." 

I groaned and marked the page in my book, I set it down and stretched. "Alright alright I'm going I'm going..." I grumbled and stood up. I yawned and dragged my feet out of the library, he ruffled my hair as I walked past him and he smiled. "Goodnight princess... Don't let the demons bite" he winked and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up..." 

As soon as I got to my room and laid down I fell asleep. I had no idea how exhausted I was, I was still pretty tired but I didn't want to sleep anymore. I stood up out of bed and went into the bathroom, "I guess I'll take a shower, make some coffee, eat and start coming up with a game plan for the surprise... I really hope they like it..." 

**_~TimeSkip~_ **

It's been three days and the boys are supposed to be home today, I had been working on this surprise since they left and I was so anxious for them to get home. I was setting up the last of the things when my phone buzzed, I took it out of my pocket and smiled seeing it was Sam. 'Hey (Y/N/N) everything went well. Only a few scratches but we are perfectly fine... On our way back now see you in a few hours' I sent him a quick reply, 'Okay I'm glad you boys are safe and sound. I'll see you when you get home' I put the phone back into my pocket and sighed. "Okay... Few hours left to cook, set some more stuff up and clean. I can't waste anymore time!" I ran around the bunker setting everything up, I didn't realize how much time had passed but when the bunker door opened I was just getting finished. I stood at the end of the stairs and held up my hands, "Ah wait! Sam, Dean, Cassie one at a time... I'll start with Sam but you have to keep your eyes closed okay?" 

They blinked at me for a moment, "Why? (Y/N) what's going on?" Sam asked. I waved my hands, "Ah just do it please!" I gave them my best puppy dog eyes and even stuck my bottom lip out, 'Sam you aren't the only one that can do the puppy dog look' I mentally gave myself praise as they all complied. I walked up the stairs and grabbed Sams hand, "Keep your eyes closed cause if I find out you peeked I'm kicking your ass" I said menacingly. I could feel him shiver at my tone and I smirked, "You too Dean and Cassie" Dean rolled his eyes and Cassie just stood there confused. "Yeah whatever just make it quick I want a beer..." Dean grumbled, "I don't understand why I have to close my eyes" Cassie said confused.

I giggled and led him down the stairs until he was standing in front of the surprise, "Do. Not. Peak!" I hissed at him and went back to fetch Dean and then Cassie. I took a deep breathe and stood in front of them, "Okay you guys can look now" when they removed their hands their was a big banner that said "Thank you for everything!" And the map table thing was COVERED in food, all of Deans favorite foods, all of my favorite foods and all of Sams. I didn't know what to get Cassie so I just got a bunch of liquor since I remember Sam telling me he drank a liquor store and at the table were three wrapped presents. 

I stood there with a blush on my face and my hands clasped behind my back, "Surprise!" Sam and Dean stare at everything with wide eyes and Cassie just looks around confused. "(Y/N)? What is all of this?" Sam asked and I smiled wide, "I wanted to thank you guys for everything you did for me, from saving my life to taking me in and everything you've done for me. So this is what I decided to do..." Dean and Sam stared at me for a minute before they both walked over and hugged me tight. I smiled even wider and hugged them back, I noticed Cassie standing there with a look of confusion on his face but I could see the appreciation as well. "You don't have to thank us princess. We just did our job..." Dean said and pulled away before Sam did. Dean ruffled my hair and then Sam did.

I see you made our favorite foods too" Dean said his mouth basically watering and over flowing from his mouth. I giggled and nodded, "Yeah I did. It took me forever but thank god I enjoy cooking... Oh! I got you guys something too!" I grabbed the first present and handed it to Cassie, I then handed Sam his and then Dean's. "Okay! Open them!" My smile was so wide I would be surprised if my mouth didn't split open. 

Dean immediately ripped into his present and his eyes widened a bit, there was a toy model of the Impala. A couple of weeks ago he went on and on about how he saw it and wanted it so bad, I didn't know why he wanted it but I knew I had to it get it for him. Dean gave me a big hug and I hugged him back as a giggle slipped out of my mouth. 

He let me go and we turned our attention to Sam and Cassie, Sam ripped into his present and smiled wide when he saw it was all of the Harry Potter movies and books. He had told me once before that he's always wanted to watch all of the movies and read all of the books but he never went through with getting them, I knew it was what I had to get him. "Oh yes! Thank you (Y/N)! I can't believe you remember this!" I giggled as he hugged me, "Of course I remembered. How can I not remember something like that?" I asked and pulled away to turn my attention to Cassie.

"Cassie go ahead..." he ripped open his gift and there was a big key chain that was an angel and it looked EXACTLY like him. The trench coat, the eyes, the hair everything, she had made it out of clay and painted it during the time they had left. She didn't know what to get him so she went along with that, he looked at it for a moment and then up at her. A small smile graced his lips, "Thank you (Y/N)" I smiled wide and wrapped my arms around him. He gave me an awkward hug back and I pulled away, he slipped it into his inside pocket near his heart. "I'll keep it safe" he said and I smiled wide. "Good... Now let's eat! I'm famished..." 

And the day went on with everyone laughing, eating, and drinking. I had passed out on the couch in the middle of the party and dreamt of a big happy family and a white picket fence and I saw... Someone there too. Wait why was I seeing him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if this is any good honestly... I hope you guys enjoy it cause I needed to add a few more chapters while I don't have writers block...


	8. Authors Notes

I am so sorry everyone for not updating lately! A lot has been going on in my life and on top of that I have major writers block... I'm trying to get out of it but I literally can't think of anything to write for little side stories until I get to the main plot of my story. I hope you all understand and not hate me for this :( this story is NOT over by any means I can promise you that I just need to think I guess...


End file.
